


Old Zuko Becomes A Woman

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Castration, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, Trans, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-explanatory, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Zuko Becomes A Woman

"You'll never get away with this!" said Zuko, firebending at the Red Lotus.

 

Unfortunately, his shot missed, and Ghazan caught him by surprise. With a swift blast of molten rock, Ghazan grazed just beneath Zuko's crotch, but the damage was done. His penis and balls were incinerated and exploded in a shower of rotten boiling blood and jelly meat, evaporating on the hot substance of the earth.

 

"Yikes!" said Ming-Hua, punching her uterus with water.

 

Zuko stared in disbelief, the heat being so intense that all the nerve endings had been destroyed, so he didn't even feel pain in his mutilated crotch. He looked and inspected, seeing only a gaping, bloody hole, almost entirely dried by the heat. His genitals, that which he used and abused for 70 years of his life, were gone for good. He had been castrated.

 

He sighed. Life would go on.

 

***TWO MONTHS LATER***

 

"So, how's Lord Zuko?" Korra asked concernedly.

 

"Yes, I need to know how my father's doing!" asked the Fire Lord, Zuko's daughter.

 

Asami winced. Zuko's been living on her airship for the interveening period since being hospitalised, and only she had seen him, and helped him buy stuff.

 

"Well, see for yourself."

 

As if on cue, clacking sounds were heard from the stairs, the unmistakeable sound of high heels.

 

"Coming, darlings!" said an exceptionally feminine and whore voice.

 

Korra looked at Asami in the eyes. This was not going to go well.

 

Zuko came down the stairs. He was wearing a red dress like that of Marilyn Monroe, red high heels, red lipstick, purple eye shadow, sparkly make up and a fake mole next to his lips. His beard was bifurcated in wonderous pigtails, and he carried a red leather purse with a chihuahua-mongoose in it, sniffing at his boobs, which were massive and very homely thanks to a boob job he had yesterday. His white hair was waving gracefully and lustfully like milk undulations of hope and lucidity.

 

"Hi darlings, hope you like my new outfit, because we're, like, going SHOPPING!"

 

"Father, what's the meaning of this!?" said the Fire Lord, putting a hand on her mouth to try to not throw up.

 

"Well, since I don't have a penis anymore, I decided to hone my newfound femaledom and became the best woman ever! I hope you like, I just filled my ass with implants to look fat and juicy!"

 

Zuko's daughter couldn't hold it anymore, and barfed up a foul mixture of beef jerkies, elephant penises, aborted placentas and butter, then her stomachal lining, then her internal organs, then her life; her corpse was thrown out of the airship nonchalantly. But not everyone else was so bigoted.

 

"Lady Zuko, I really dig your fine ass!" drooled Bolin like a pig, slapping Zuko's ass (AN: Opal got anally buttraped by Meelo in the Air Temple, so she's spoiled goods and therefore no longer with Bolin).

 

"Oh my, thank you!" said Zuko lustfully, waving her hair and beard sexily.

 

Mako got really horny, and protuded a boner, while Asami and Korra got very jealous, until they realised they could now be lesbo and got very happy for Zuko instead. They all decided to go shopping downtown, going in Asami's fabulous limosine in Republic City. Zuko stayed in the back seat with Bolin and Mako, while her mongoose-chihuahua got out and began to lick her pussy, which got both brothers very worked up. But alas, the doors opened, to a big ceremony with red carpet.

 

"Everyone, welcome Lady Zuko!" said Shiro Shinobi, who was very horny and drooling over Zuko's woman beard and huge tits.

 

Zuko got out sexily with a pink feather boa on her shoulders, sending kisses to the adoring masses, prancing and dancing whorily and sexualitily and her massive purple high heels. President Raiko and the reporters were waiting on the other side, alongside that bitch Buttercup Raiko who was very jealous.

 

"So, Lady Zuko, how does it feel to win the award of sexiest woman EVER!?" asked the reporters, grabbing Zuko's huge boobs and pinching the nipples.

 

"Well, my dear and potent man reporters, I've always looked dressing up ever since I looked at the rainbow flames of the dragons, so naturally when the Red Lotus destroyed by hateful penis I took this chance with a heart beat. I love my style and my hair and to shop and have a big ass and tits."

 

Everyone cheered, except Tahno who was mean.

 

"Ew what a fugly fag lady!" he said transphobically.

 

Korra then earthbended a boulder to his face, grinding it until it was pepperoni, and everyone clapped because Zuko's honour was restored. They all went shopping downtown in the best shops. Zuko picked a red dress, some cute pink slippers, a wonderous purple nightgown that showed off her pussy and tampoons with pictures of pandas in them (geddit cos this is in China).

 

"Zuko, that outfit looks so good on you that you can take everything for free" said the shop owner, grouping Zuko's wonderous ass.

 

"Oh my, thank you, I will thank you with sex!" moaned Zuko sluttily, rubbing her hands all over the shop keeper's penis and punching his face with her boobs.

 

Mako and Bolin got very angry, so they firebended and earthbended at the man and killed him. They then lifted Zuko's dress, exposing her huge ass. Bolin took out his pants and imediately put his penis in Zuko's anal, while Mako drove Zuko down and fucked her pussy.

 

"Oh boys, you are so good!" moaned Zuko femininely and sluttily, with such a whoreful voice that the merchandise got pornographic.

 

Bolin grabbed Zuko by the hair, while Mako grabbed her by the beard, fucking her viciously and violently. It was so hot that the universe silently mourned the day yet to come when Zuko's old age would get to her, and began to search for a way to prolong her life, so they could sex. The mongoose-chiuhuahua got very horny and began to sniff and lick Bolin's manly pink arse, and began to fuck it just as Bolin grabbed Zuko's boobs.

 

"My love, I'm cumming!" goraned and moaned Bolin, unleashing his load in Zuko's ass.

 

Mako got out and came all over Zuko's face, which was very sexy and whory as the cum awashed away the make up, mascara and filled his beard. Zuko much liked, winking sexily.

 

"My boys, why don't we have another round?"

 

And so Zuko, Mako and Bolin fucked all night. Everyone else stayed and watched, because it was very fucking hot, even though they got sleepy.


End file.
